The present invention relates to an ear ossicle prosthesis for sound transmission in needle tube, with a post composed of pure gold.
Ear ossicle prostheses made from pure gold and implanted in ears have been recommended in view of their compatibility and their sound transmission property. When these prostheses are placed however directly on the ear drum of a patient, there is substantial disadvantage in the instability of the ear drum, so that the prostheses can change their position on the ear drum and diffuse in the ear drum. It was recommended to anchor the ear ossicle prostheses at the side of the ear drum on the frequently available hammer piece. However, the material property of a fine steel prosthesis makes its mounting difficult.